


Pumpkin

by ConfessionForAnotherTime (MagpieCrimes)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cuckolding, Exhibitionism, M/M, Pet Names, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieCrimes/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: I regret nothing.





	Pumpkin

“There you go, Pumpkin, just like that. Move your hand. There you go.” Wash’s hands didn’t stop, never breaking eye contact with Simmons.

“Wash,” Grif panted out, “I can’t take much more.”

“Don’t worry about it. You just go when you’re ready. Simmons, just watch.”

“Yes, Sir.”


End file.
